Murphy
Murphy is an malevolent rabbit that is the anti-author. He was raised in the Arctic by hares and went to school with walruses. He also met a younger Mayor McFlapp there. Murphy felt that Al was his best friend, and was almost obsessed with their friendship, but became enemies after he felt Al betrayed him after joining the BoF and becoming a Mayor, and now wants to destroy him. He is very sadistic and is said to be responsible for Darktan, Nightmare, Demon Penguins, and the Von Injoface Family. He is arrogant, but very well-read and is an expert scholar. Generally if anything goes wrong, he and the rest of the BoE are blamed, although the Masters of the Universe are known to write about bad things as well (not to the extent that he does). He wants to crush the Masters of the universe, and will never give up position as anti-author. History Murphy was born in 1977 in Canada to rabbit parents. They didn't want a child, so they put him in a basket and threw him into the ocean. He floated up more North and was found by Arctic Hares and adopted by them. They named him "Murphy". He was smaller then the other hares, and his fur coat wouldn't change color during the right seasons, so the other hares made fun of him. He eventually was fed up with this and moved to a different place. There he met the walri. One walrus named Walrus took interest in the young rabbit and showed him around and educated him. Murphy became excellent at working with computers and at literature. In 1990, he met Mayor McFlapp, and the two became close friends. When McFlapp wanted to move back to Antarctica, Murphy urged him to take him with him, to which McFlapp decided to. Walrus took interest in this "Antarctica" and decided to go there, but had no luck. However, he managed to locate the coordinates and got Sanity Penguin to teleport him there. In Antarctica, Murphy's passion and devotion with Alclair grew, and the tern noticed this. Murphy was folowing him everywhere, trying to participate in everything he did. He grew unconformable with the rabbit's constant following and decided to find ways to avoid him. He knew that telling Murphy this would hurt his feelings, but he wanted to just get rid of that rabbit. He found his chance when asked to become Department of Meteorology in the BoF. His absences from Murphy made Murphy depressed, although Murphy still didn't know that Alclair didn't like him. Al later became more public and ran for Mayor. Murphy was delighted and helped the campaign, but Al was very frustrated since he thought that rabbit was gone for good. The day after Al won, Murphy went up to him, but Al denied that he had any connection to Murphy and told the security guards to take him away. Murphy struggled with them, and the guards (against McFlapp's wishes) took physical action and made a large cut on his left cheek which still bears a stitch. This left him very humiliated and very hurt on both the inside and outside. Things went worse when McFlapp admitted to him that he found him very irritating and wanted him to have no part in his life. Murphy went through a depression, became insane, and vowed to devote his life to making people miserable. Through one way or another, Murphy found out that McFlapp was part of that secret organization. It wasn't long before he found out that The Universal Bureau of Entropy existed, and that it wanted to destroy the BoF. He eagerly joined soon after McPersonstein died and replaced Lord Carrion as the anti-author around the same time McFlapp became the narrator. He made a law known as "Murphy's Law" which would enforce the misery that he wanted no matter what. Fortunately the BoF installed circuitry that overrided and shut down Murphy's Law, but Murphy and the rest of the anti-masters manage to cause small events of misery, with hard work. Murphy had vowed revenge on the Masters of the Universe, and then on the rest of the world (again). He told the rest of the members to focus on hating McFlapp more than any other members. Work Murphy generally takes pride in his work and tries to make them perfection. * Murphy:A Tale of The Darktonian Realm- a story of 4 of his creations creating chaos and misery. * Murphy: The Fall and Rise of Darktan- a story which takes part after the events of the Great Darktonian Pie Warand before the Nightmare Epic. *He made many villains, which include Mectrixctic and Malcur. **He also made The Leader, but it wasn't so he could cause problems, but to distract the USA and the BoF from other villains such as Darktan or Nightmare. Unfortunately, that plan didn't work very well. *He wrote most of Fanon Character's Valentine's Day Special!, although the BoF interfered before he was done. He also wrote the weegee part in Fanon Characters Halloween Special!. *While Billybob wrote about Foamy, Murphy wrote his abuse and him becoming a criminal. Foamy and Matthew are the only two Von Injoface Members Murphy didn't create (although the BoF interfered with most of his other creations). *For some reason, he wrote Mabel X in addition to most other "good" X-antibodies, like Shroomsky X. No one really knows why. *He wrote Xorai, the Darkness Amulets, and Hardcore. *When the BOF created Puffles, Murphy created Zombie Puffles to "jusify" the situation. *He dislikes immature humor and created The Inquisitor to go after it. *Legend says that Murphy also created Professor Shroomsky as a pawn to wreak havoc and lead up to the Pie War. It was never proven. *As with all other Mabel ancestors, Murphy planned to write Mabel XIII. What would have otherwise been a routine Mabel ended up as a friendly creature. It is said that Mayor McFlapp stole the Mabel XIII script in the dead of night and changed it. Naturally, this further upset Murphy. He tried desperately to rectify the situation by writing about Director Benny trying to ban Mabel XIII from becoming public knowledge. Trivia *Every story he completely wrote has "Murphy" before it, like "Murphy:A Tale of The Darktonian Realm", to get credit as well as explain that it wasn't the normal Masters of the Universe's fault. *The reason to why he was obsessed with McFlapp was because McFlapp, other than his foster parents, was the only entity to show him compassion and sympathy. *McFlapp still regrets not taking Murphy seriously, and he hides this regret under his normally silly personality. **However, McFlapp believes that Murphy is totally evil, with not one bit of good left in him, and this leads to more misunderstandings between the two. *His eyes glitter in the sunlight, which is quite atypical for a villain. *He doesn't like being called "cute", "furry", "chubby" or "small" despite being all these things, similarly to how Lord Carrion doesn't like being called a "crow". *He is responsible for bringing Walruses to Antarctica, although this was accidental and was before he became the anti-author. Furthermore, it was Sanity Penguin that granted them access. *Mayor McFlapp, just to mess with him (he considers messing with villains a pastime), always misspells his name as "Muphry". :*Murphy feels victimized by this, but McFlapp doesn't know. *Murphy would much rather have McFlapp as a friend than destroy him, but McFlapp doesn't know about this and still thinks Murphy is truly evil. *The reason to why he created the Von Injofaces, besides the obvious reasons of their tendency to cause trouble, was to get Director Benny to be the next Director and have a rivalry with McFlapp as well as giving him an anti-director who has another reason to destroy the BoF by having a rivalry with that director. Unfortunately, part of this plan didn't work, as McFlapp and Benny share a "frenemy" relationship -- they enjoy hating each other. *Murphy considers Lord Carrion to be his best friend and acts in a similar way to him as he acted to McFlapp. However, Murphy knows that Carrion will never replace Alclair but isn't willing to admit this to himself. *When around his enemies or people he doesn't know, . :*When he is around his friends, or is extremely angry or sad, he talks normally. *Iron Walrus always has the chance to capture, but instead, he gives Murphy a big hug. Murphy describes it as "torture". *Surprisingly, he didn't create the Maledict. However, he did create Hardcore, and he used Maledict in some stories. *He is angry at the Bureau's choice to cover the Bureau of Nonsense from the Masters. Category:Villains Category:Masters of the Universe Category:characters Category:Torture Category:Murphy Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:sadists Category:Mammals